12 Days of Jaymas
by I'mNotCrazy.I'mInsane
Summary: It's Christmas! Here's your present fome me, Jay, and Rosie!  Not Holt though  It's Jay's sad attempt to be sweet in this fic, by re-creating the 12 days of Christmas! Christmas one-shot!


**A:/N MERRY CHRISTMAS! I JUST GOT FOSSIL FIGHTERS CHAMPIONS FOR MY DS! And now you guys get your present…FROM ME! Why? Because I'm awesome-sauce! So I had this little idea…a Twelve Days of Christmas, Jay and Rosie style! So, let's get this thing started!**

xXxRosie POVxXx

_**On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me; a partridge in a pear tree.**_

This has to be the strangest thing ever…

And that's coming from someone who's been in the mouth of a gigantic planet-eating beast.

I stood in the Park Area and just _stared_ for about an hour. It wasn't strange, in a certain sense…but at the time it was very odd. It was a small potted pear tree, with a small bird perched in it.

As I stared, I could swear that I saw Jay, hiding in a bush, watching me.

_**On the second day of Christmas my true love gave tome, two turtle doves.**_

The next day wasn't much better.

I was walking around the island when two white birds came out of a bush. What made it strange was that the birds had turtle shells on their bodies. I again, stared, at the strange phenomenon before me.

And once again out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jay, hiding behind a building. As soon as he noticed me looking at him, he melded with the shadows, and was gone.

_**On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me; three French Hens.**_

The next day was, again, strange.

It was birds again, but they were hens. And perched on their heads were tiny berets, and tiny mustaches on their beaks. It was almost comical as they just milled about, not noticing their odd accessories.

I scanned around for any trace of Jay, but found none this time.

_**On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me; four calling birds.**_

I could swear on day number four; that I'd lost my mind.

It was, once again, BIRDS! Four of them, and they circled happily around me, chirping a little song. It was actually kind of cool…

No sign of Jay lurking around.

_**On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me; Five golden rings.**_

At least the next day was more normal.

No singing birds, not pear trees. No birds in general. But outside my door I found five small black boxes. I picked one up, opened it, and gasped at the contents; a small gold ring, with purple stones. The others held similar rings, all with gems of different colors.

This one, I knew Jay was behind, even without seeing him.

_**On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me; six geese a-laying.**_

I prayed things were normal now.

The next day I walked around the island warily. As I walked I saw six large geese all around nests, milling in the Park Area. In a collective fashion they all squawked and stood revealing six goose eggs the size of my fist.

I sighed and kept walking, noticing Jay near the geese, scratching his head.

_**On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me; seven swans a-swimming.**_

Things finally seemed back to normal.

The next day I hung out with Jay, as usual. But while we were hanging out, Jay pointed-out six swans swimming in the ocean.

Yes…swans…

In the ocean…

You see the issue here?

I felt like screaming, and attacking those swans, just for being birds.

Instead, I slapped Jay across the face, and stormed off.

Freaking birds…

_**On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me; eight maids a-milking.**_

When I said the tree was the strangest thing ever…

Yeah, I lied…

Big time.

_This_ was the strangest thing I've ever seen. Eight young girls were all milking cows outside the Fossil Guild…poor cops didn't know what to do.

Jay didn't even try to hide this time; he stood outside the Police Station with Holt and laughed at the confused cops.

_**On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me; nine ladies dancing.**_

I may have to kill him now.

This one…he did for himself.

I walked into the Park Area, and found every guy on the island gathered to watch nine ladies in skimpy clothing dance. I sighed to myself as I saw all nine of them dancing with one person…

Jay.

So he clearly wasn't hiding anymore.

_**On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me; ten lords a-leaping**_

Today…was _waaaaaaaaaaaay _better.

Ten of the hottest guys I've ever seen leaped toward me, and surrounded me. The rest of the day is kind of a blur…but I know it was a good day!

Jay wasn't in the mob of hot guys…which was quite depressing.

_**On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me; eleven pipers piping.**_

I was getting used to the weirdness.

But the dudes in tights with flutes…was just plain creepy.

They played a special flute song, and danced around in a circle. The music was cool, the tights just made it creepy.

No sign of Jay.

_**On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me; twelve drummers drumming.**_

The last day was cool…

It was a huge spectacle…twelve drummers with a set of snare drums stood in a line. They played a medley of songs, including Everytime We Touch by Cascada. It was very festive, and the entire island loved it.

Among the drummers I noticed Jay wielding purple drumsticks, being flashy and having fun.

_**The day after the twelve days of Christmas I gave to my true love; the best thank you ever.**_

I finally got over all the weird craziness the thirteenth day. I

I moved around the island with the stealthy force that only a very determined 14 year-old girls can posses. I was a woman on mission…

Find Jay, thank him.

I walked around the island, asking people where the famous Fighter boy was. After a solid 25 minutes of searching, I nearly gave up, but I saw him duck into the Relic Hotel. I snuck in after him, and as soon as I was sure he was settled in his room, I knocked softly on his door. I could hear that he hesitated, before he called out;

"Who's there?" I rolled my eyes.

"Freaking Santa Clause. Open up." I replied, hitting the door a few times. I stood for a solid minute before the door opened, and Jay was in front of me, smiling.

"Ho, ho, ho." He muttered sarcastically. I grinned and pushed past him, uninvited. He mumbled something along the lines of 'Sure, 'cause this is _totally _your room.'

I inhaled a deep breath, "Thanks," I muttered, 'causing him to whip around.

"So…you know it was me?" He asked, grinning slyly.

"Who, else?" I said, regarding his sly grin with one of my own. He shrugged, sitting in the rolling computer chair. I pulled the black rectangular box out of my back pocket, and tossed it at him. He caught it and looked at it, confused.

"Merry Christmas, and thank you all in one." I muttered happily, careful not to meet his eye. He chuckled and opened the box.

What I got wasn't elaborate (not as elaborate as _his _gifts, that's for sure.) but it worked. It was a simple silver chain, with two charms on it; one and proud lion, showing Jay's strength. And the other; a small angel, showing that he was as close to perfect as they come. He smiled at the gift, and put it around his neck.

"I love it." He said, fingering the charms, and looking up at me. I turned around, trying desperately to hide my blush.

"Well, you know…I try." I replied, putting a hand on my hips, and waving the other dismissively. What he said next shouldn't have shocked me, but it did;

"Almost as much as I love you."

I froze, knowing I had to be beet red by now. I just said the first thing that popped into my head;

"Yeah, I know…it's, not a thing…" I muttered, trying to cool off before I turned. Jay turned me around, and crashed his lips into mine, catching me off guard. I warily wrapped my arms around his torso, and he wrapped his around my waist. We broke apart, stunned and beaming. And I said something I meant to say since he stared this silly thing 12 days ago.

"You know it June, right?"

He just smiled at me.

**A:/N Love the end here. This is more humorous than I really meant it to be, but I like it. So…MERRY CHRISTMAS! I love all of you…but not in the creepy, flute dudes in tights way…**


End file.
